The Bonding
by MissyLyssie
Summary: Evan enters trade negotiations on a foreign world, and gets more than he bargained for. This is part of the PG2 reality. Because I'm awesome, I'm posting chapters regardless if I get any feedback. Lorne/Cadman. FINISHED
1. Arrival

A/N - Welcome to my first multi-chaptered fic that isn't many mini fics in one or two versions of the same fic. This is my first major fic that focuses on minor characters. It also introduces two of the Pegasus equivalent to the SG teams, so expect many original characters. Bradley Costello, the leader of the third Atlantis team (the team scouting around the village) is the major from the episode Sateda. He didn't have a name, so I gave him one. I own all characters, except for any recognisable ones.

This fic is also contains one of the many 'clichés'. Not quite 'aliens made us do it' but pretty close. You'll see later on.

Please be kind, this is my first attempt at a fic like this.

Please read and review

* * *

As soon as Evan Lorne and his team, accompanied by Costello's team, arrived on M7X 543, or Castiin as the natives called it, he visually scouted the area around the gate before turning to his team's anthropologist.

"Smithson. Since you've been here before, you can lead," he ordered. Paul nodded as Evan turned to Costello, who stood beside him, "Costello, your team can scout around the village, make sure there aren't any surprises," he added.

"The natives aren't hostile. They love trading and love offworlders," Bradley responded.

"I know. I just don't want any other surprises," Evan reiterated. Bradley nodded and ordered his team to leave in the other direction. Evan and his team set off walking, following Paul as he led the way to the village.

"What is the leader like?" Evan asked Paul.

"Tierion? He's cheerful, welcoming. Most of the villagers are," Paul replied. Evan nodded and returned his attention to his surroundings, slowing enough to let Captain Holt and Lieutenant Adams pass him, and taking up the rear of the group as they walked.

--

Reaching the village not long after, the team was greeted by Tierion himself, having been told that the portal had activated.

"Doctor Smithson!" he greeted, "Major Costello and the others of your team aren't with you?"

"Greetings Tierion! This is my team. I was only along with Major Costello's team to help them out while their scientist couldn't come," Paul replied.

"Ah. Will they be here?" Tierion asked.

"Yes. They shouldn't be far behind us," Paul answered, before turning to introduce his team, "Tierion, may I introduce the team I actually belong to, Major Evan Lorne, Captain Ryan Holt and Lieutenant Jennika Adams."

"I am honoured to meet more people from Atlantis," Tierion stated enthusiastically. Evan grinned and addressed the older man.

"And we are honoured to meet you and your people," he replied.

"Are you the one who will be doing the trading?" Tierion asked.

"Yes," Evan replied with a nod.

"Then we must speak of that now," Tierion exclaimed, then turned to Ryan and Jennika, "You two need not worry yourself with trade talk. My daughter, Varine, could show you about our village if you would like," he offered. Ryan and Jennika looked at each other before looking to Evan for permission. Evan nodded, with a grin at their childlike behaviour.

"We would like that," Ryan replied for the both of them. Varine stepped forward from a cluster of women to Tierion's left.

"Come with me," she said, walking away from the village square. Ryan and Jennika followed, the latter waving cheekily at Paul and Evan as they disappeared around the corner of a building. As soon as they were out of sight, everyone's attention was back on Tierion.

"Come! We have much to discuss," he said, leading Evan and Paul to a house not far away.

-tbc-


	2. Hitch In The Negotiations

A/N - So I decided to post the second chapter now. It's because I figured I may as well, I already had it done.

So here we get more into the cliché bit and also into who the pairing is. That should be painfully obvious by somewhere near the end of this chapter.

Hope you enjoy!

Please read and review

* * *

The negotiations were going smoothly, with no problems, until Tierion asked an unusual question.

"Major Lorne, are you bonded?" he asked. Evan was slightly confused but shook his head.

"No," he replied.

"Ah, then you must be before the trade can begin," Tierion announced.

"What?" Evan spluttered. Tierion smiled patiently.

"We require all trading to be done with the leader and his bond-partner," he explained.

"The leader of our people is... bonded. She and her... bond-partner could come," Evan protested.

"You are the leader of this group, are you not?" Tierion asked, and at Evan's nod he continued, "Then it is you who must be bonded."

Evan fought the urge to roll his eyes as he addressed Tierion again, "Is there anyone in particular who I must bond with?" he asked wearily.

"No, you may choose. But I have three beautiful daughters..." Tierion replied, indicating the three young women behind him, including Varine. Evan heard snickers from off to his right and turned to glare at Ryan and Jennika, who had returned with Varine. They shot him innocent looks which changed to grins as Evan turned back to Tierion.

"Thank you, but no," he replied.

"Ah, one of you own people then," the older man surmised. Evan nodded, thinking over his team and coming up with only Jennika Adams, before thinking over Costello's team. He had helped to put the teams together and remembered that there were two women – Lieutenant Mandisa Cayst and Lieutenant Laura Cadman. Realising who he would choose, he addressed Tierion once more.

"I have an idea of who I will choose. If you will excuse me," Evan said, and at Tierion's nod – and smile – he walked a little way away from the villagers and his team. He tapped his headset to contact the other team.

"Cadman," he said.

"Here sir," she responded.

"Where are you?" Evan asked.

"About 150 metres away from the main gates, why?" she responded, sounding confused.

"Wait there, I'll be there in a sec," he stated and started walking in that direction.

-tbc-


	3. Getting Hitched

A/N - So I'm even nicer and posted yet another chapter even though I haven't had any feedback at all. Guess I just want to get it out there. And so we get into the main reason for this story, and the reason it's named what it is.

So did you get who the pairing is? You did? Good.

I only have one more chapter written, but there will be another one following that, I just haven't written it yet. Then there will most likely be a sequel.

As usual please read and review.

* * *

Reaching where she said she was, he was greeted by the sight of her being supported by Lieutenant Cayst and Doctor Jason Clark, with Major Costello standing not far behind.

"What happened to you?" Evan asked with a smirk.

"Got tripped up in a hole, sir," Mandisa replied quickly. Laura turned her head to glare at the other woman.

"Well I have something I need you for, lieutenant, so if you'll come with me..." Evan started, moving over to the side of her where Jason stood. Letting go of him and Mandisa, Laura leaned on Evan for support, who then surprised her by picking her up. Ignoring her protests he began to walk back into the village, explaining what was happening as he went.

"You want us to get married?" Laura squeaked when he explained about the bonding.

"I believe the correct term is bonded, but yeah, basically," he replied with a grin.

"Do I get a choice?" she asked. Evan stopped and set Laura down on the ground gently.

"Yes. Do you want to be bonded with me?" he asked.

"You have to be bonded for this trade thing to go ahead, right?" Laura queried, evading his question with one of her own.

"Yeah," Evan replied simply.

"Then I'll do it," she stated. Evan grinned and swept her up again; starting off towards the village square, Costello and the rest of his team watching in amusement as Laura half-heartedly slapped Evan on the shoulder.

As soon as Evan and Laura arrived in the village square, Tierion headed towards them, Paul at his side.

"Ah Major Lorne, this is the one that you've chosen?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Yes. This is Laura Cadman," Evan replied, setting Laura back down on the ground.

"It is pleasant to meet you, Miss Cadman," Tierion said, a huge smile threatening to split his face.

"Likewise, Tierion," Laura replied.

"You have agreed to be bonded with Major Lorne?" he enquired.

"I have," Laura replied with a firm nod.

"Good," Tierion stated joyfully, and then spoke again, "But first you will have to be prepared."

Evan and Laura rolled their eyes before being taken in two different directions.

--

Almost an hour later, Laura and Even returned, still escorted by the villagers who originally took them away. Laura was now in a pink dress, having been all dressed up. Evan had changed into what he supposed was the local equivalent to a suit. He and Laura came to stand next to each other in front of Tierion, sharing a smile before directing their attention forwards. Tierion smiled and someone across the square rang a bell. Lorne and Costello's teams stood off the side, watching and smirking.

"Evan, are you willing to be bonded to this woman; to love and share your life with her?" Tierion began, addressing Evan.

"I am," he replied, smiling at Laura.

"Laura, are you willing to be bonded to this man; to love and share your life with?" Tierion continued, turning to her.

"I am," She replied, returning Evan's smile. Tierion took their hands and held them.

"Then through your love and the by the ancestors I bond you," he announced, placing their hands together, linking them as Natida, his bond-partner, tied a pink ribbon around their wrists. Stepping back, Tierion addressed the couple.

"May your union be long and fruitful," He said, smiling. Evan and Laura, hands still clasped, smiled at Tierion, before turning to each other and shrugging. To keep up the pretence they leant in and shared a small kiss, much to the delight of their team-mates. Tierion, still smiling, addressed 'the happy couple'.

"Now, you will return to your people, yes?" He asked. Evan nodded.

"Yes, I'm afraid we must," He replied.

"You will return to complete the trade?" Tierion enquired. Looking at Laura, Evan nodded.

"Of course. We will be back in a few days. Laura will also be back to help you with the mining," Evan explained.

"Very good. We will anticipate your return. Good day!" Tierion responded.

"Good day, Tierion, and thank you," Laura said. Evan and Laura led the way back to the gate, followed by PR-2 and 3, all chatting amicably.

-tbc-


	4. Return

A/N - Here we are, the last of the chapters that I actually have written at the moment. There will most likely be one more chapter of this, but I will have to write it, so it will take a little while for it to be posted.

Enough time for you guys to leave me some lovely reviews!

...Please review?

* * *

Arriving back in the gateroom, they were greeted by Doctor Sheppard.

"Major Lorne, Major Costello. Was your mission successful?" she asked. All members of both teams looked at each other uneasily, concerned with loyalty to each other.

"Yes ma'am, it was," Bradley answered.

"We have to return in a few days to begin the trade," Evan added. Elizabeth nodded.

"Alright. Go get checked out at the infirmary. The debriefing will be in two hours," she stated, "Well done," she added before walking back up the stairs to her office.

Both PR-2 and 3 headed off towards the infirmary, except Evan and Laura, who excused themselves for a while and individually rushed off to their quarters, both with the same thing in mind.

--

As soon as Laura entered her quarters she headed for the shelves next to her bed. Sitting down she picked up the little blue book from the second shelf and flipped the pages until she found the section she was looking for. She let an un-marine-like whine as she read what it said.

Their bonding was legitimate.

--

Meanwhile Evan has almost the same reaction, though he threw the book down on his bed as he stalked from his quarters to the infirmary. On his way he bumped into Laura, who he shared a glance with before looking away; her at the ribbon she held, him at the walls.

"You know we have to tell Doctor Sheppard," Evan stated enquiringly.

"Yeah," Laura responded.

"Meet you at her office after we've finished here?" Evan asked.

"Yes sir," Laura replied as they arrived at the infirmary.

-tbc-


	5. A New Mission

A/N - Ok, I know I said it would take a bit before I could write and post the next chapter. Obviously it didn't. I had some spare time and decided to do it now.

Sorry if it sucks, I wrote it pretty fast.

And so we come to the end of this story. Don't worry, there will be a sequel, I promise. When I get around to it anyways... lol last time I said that I finished it about 2 hours later.

Once more for this fic, please read and review!

* * *

Evan and Laura met up outside Elizabeth's office and both stood, for a moment, looking at each other.

"Ready?" Laura asked softly.

"As I'll ever be," Evan replied candidly. They shared a grin as they began to walk across the little bridge that separated the office from the control room. Their grins faded as they reached the doorway, and both looked entirely serious. Entering the room made their presence known to Elizabeth and she looked up with a smile.

"Major, Lieutenant, what can I do for you two?" She asked, her hands stilling on the keyboard.

"On Castiin we participated in a ceremony," Laura began, simply blurting it out. She looked embarrassed and shot a glance at Evan, who smiled back reassuringly. Elizabeth looked between the two, beginning to have an idea to why they were both standing there.

"What type of ceremony?" Elizabeth enquired, though she could guess what it was just by the looks on their faces.

"A bonding ceremony," Laura replied softly.

"Basically, we got married, ma'am," Evan clarified.

"Oh. So you are here to fill out the details for the official record?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Yeah," Evan replied with a nod.

"Why was this ceremony performed?" Elizabeth enquired, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Tierion – the village leader – told me that I must be bonded for the trade to go ahead. Apparently they only conduct trading with the leader and their bond-partner. And because I was the leader and not bonded, they decided to do me the honour of performing the bonding ceremony. I had to choose someone to be 'bonded' with," Evan explained.

"You both realise that this marriage – bonding – has to be entered into your official records, don't you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes," Evan and Laura replied simultaneously.

"However, because I realise that this was only done for trading purposes I am willing to omit this and pretend it never happened," Elizabeth said, watching their faces.

"Thank—" Evan began.

"Ah! Don't thank me yet. There is one condition to this. I want you two to trial this 'bonding' for at least a week. You may find that it's not so bad," Elizabeth finished.

"Does that include living together?" Laura asked.

"Yes, as a proper married couple," Elizabeth responded, "Is that a problem?"

Evan and Laura looked at each other for a moment, thinking.

"No," Evan replied for both of them. Elizabeth smiled.

"Alright. Choose either one of your quarters and 'set up shop', so to speak," She said.

"Yes ma'am," Evan replied, before looking at Laura, "Your place or mine?" he asked as they left the office.

-fin-


End file.
